warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lebaum Nightspawn
Lebaum Nightspawn is a former Knight of the Silver Hand who was corrupted by the Lich King and became a Death Knight. Supposedly slain in battle, he was reborn as a powerful undead warrior. Appearance In life, Lebaum Nightspawn was a powerfully built man. Tall and imposing, he was heavily muscled and broad-shouldered. He had long dark hair, a thick beard and small, sinister brown eyes that seemed to glare out at the world. His skin, like that of other Death Knights, was pale and blotchy, marking his status just as surely as the Runeblade he carried. He was constantly clad in sinister, runed plate armour. His death nearly destroyed his body, leaving him as little more then a skeleton, clad in the remnants of his armour. Both his bones and the armour are now a fiery red colour, as if they had soaked up the energies of the spells used to destroy him. However, his form seems to be twisted and malicious, spearing to be far sharper and more vicious then a normal skeleton would be. He still carries his Runeblade, the only thing to survive his death intact. Personality Like all the Death Knights, Lebaum Nightspawn gave himself willingly to the Lich King, selling his soul in exchange for power. He remains a loyal servant of the Scourge, but has developed a degree of hatred and rage towards other beings that is almost tangible in its strength. Twisted by his demise and resurrection, he seeks to destroy all living beings, regardless of who they are. He only barely tolerates the Scourge’s living agents, and is not afraid to let them know that they exist only at his sufferance. He particularily dislikes Blood Elves, owing to his near-death at their hands. A driven supporter of the Scourge, he believes that it is still their destiny to rule over a world of the dead. He is harsh and uncompromising in his actions, demanding absolute obedience from those troops who can follow him, regardless of what degree of free will they possess. He will not hesitate to do anything that is needed to achieve his aims, considering no action too vile or to be beneath him. Lebaum is a skilled tactician and planner; he plans well in advance, doing his best to anticipate his opponent's moves. He likes to lay traps and lure his foes into a false sense of complacency, before launching ambushes or otherwise catching them unaware. On occasion, he has been known to use his appearance as a weapon, fooling opponents into thinking he is a common Skeletal Warrior. Lebaum enjoys watching a plan unfurl and seeing his foers' reactions when they realise they have been fooled. History A poor start Born as Scinthis Lebaum to a privileged family, he had only recently become a fully-fledged Knight of the Silver Hand. Somewhat arrogant and presumptuous in his nature, he believed that he was destined for greatness from the moment that he was even accepted as a knight candidate. He did not get along with his fellow knights, often managing to rub them the wrong way with his presumptuous and egotistical nature. Unfortunately, his first taste of true battle was against the undead legions of the Scourge, the reanimated forms of the people who he was supposed to protect. Inexperienced and unsure of what to do, he faltered in battle and fell, unable to come to terms with such an overwhelming foe. Wounded, he fled and abandoned his comrades, the people he was supposed to protect, and the oaths that he had pledged to uphold. But that was not the end. Death Knights of Lordaeron Wounded and deluded, he desperately sought for a way to redeem himself and regain all that he lost. Instead, the Lich King’s minions found him, his agents whispering terrible secrets to him. They offered him a choice, one that he willingly embraced wholeheartedly; he took the powers offered unto him in exchange for his service to the Scourge. Transformed into a Death Knight, his old arrogant mask vanished, replaced with a fierce determination and a love of combat. He willingly flung himself into battle against the foes of the Scourge, gleefully slaughtering the innocent and his former countrymen. Going into battle without remorse or pity, he aided in the conquest and destruction of his own nation. Even after the fall of Dalaran and the later battle of Hyjal, he remained active in hunting down the remaining living forces in Lordaeron. It was during this time, however, that he came across a force of High Elves in the ashes of the Eversong Woods. Believing the weakened creatures to be easy foe, he was unprepared for the revelation that they were in fact Blood Elves, and, as such far more dangerous. The Elves attacked him with their magic, apparently killing him. Again, however, this was not his end. Cheating Death While his body was destroyed, as a Death Knight, his Soul had survived. His remains were found by the Cult of the Damned and bought back to Naxxramis. Once there, the Cult used their powers to recreate him, returning his soul to the wreckage of his body. While they could not return him to life, they instead transformed him into a powerful undead warrior. The process left Lebaum Nightspawn even further embittered and twisted, leaving him as a malevolent entity full of hatred and loathing for all living creatures. His connections to his old life permanently severed, he embraced his new condition, vowing to become the most powerful of the Scourge’s undead warriors. The Scourge again unleashed him onto the plaugelands, sending him out to sow chaos and carnage in their name. In The End After the Blood Elves reclaimed their homeland and chose to join the Horde, the Scourge realised that their position had become compromised, their territories suddenly surrounded by well-organised foes with ample resources to call upon. In response, Nightspawn was placed in charge of an operation to lay siege to the Ghostlands, aiming to launch a second invasion of the Elf homeland and finish the job that Arthas had started. In response, the Blood Elves sent an agent, Silandra Silverwood to destroy him, both to end this threat and as a test of the Blood Knight's loyalty and commitment to their cause. Unknown to them, an alliance Paladin, Anastasia Zogstra, had also been dispatched to end the menace of the Death Knight. The pair of them both encountered the Death Knight at the same time, each one launching their own assault, only to be driven back by his power. Confident that he would be victorious, Nightspawn was unprepared for the pair of them joining forces and then attacking him. While he was initially able to hold them off, he eventually succumbed to their powerful assaults. His body was shattered and his soul finally destroyed. His runeblade, however, made one last effort to survive, reaching out to Silandra and trying to convince her to take it and sway her to the Lich King's cause. Clouding her mind with visions of power, it was unprepared both for the Blood Elf's willpower and her loyalty to her people. Even as she recoiled from the weapon, Zogstra struck out, shattering the cursed blade with her hammer. category:Characters category:Undead category:Death Knight category:Scourge category:Articles by Rick R